The major purpose of this study is to examine differences in emotional development in children from different socioeconomic backgrounds and ethnic groups. The conceptual model for this study proposes that parental socialization practices lead to differences in children's expression of the self-conscious emotions of shame and pride. In particular, positive parental socialization practices will foster pride, while negative socialization practices will foster shame, in children. We hypothesize that apparent socioeconomic or ethnicity differences in children's expression of families. In the proposed project, children's emotional reactions to success and failure on easy and difficult task will be studied. Specifically, we will examine levels of shame when children fail and levels of pride when they succeed. We propose that shame and pride will vary as a function of task difficulty, success and failure, as well as parenting styles. In this study, low-and middle-class children from different ethnic backgrounds will be followed from 4 to 6 years of age.